jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Police
Summary A police officer's main objective is to contain the prisoners, capture the criminals, and prevent and bust robberies outside of the prison. A police officer can do this in many ways, such as tasing the criminal, shooting them to slow them down, or just trapping them. Overview Police spawn in the police station at either the prison or in the city and can sometimes spawn in a security room in the cell block. Like all other players, they can punch and crawl. Police spawn with three items: * Pistol - Standard issue semi-automatic weapon with seemingly flawless accuracy. * Handcuffs - Send prisoners and criminals back to their cell for 20 seconds upon arresting them. Arresting will give you $300 (VIPs receive $360) along with their bounty if they had one. 'Police can only arrest misbehaving prisoners and criminals, otherwise, 25 dollars are deducted from their balance. * 'Taser - Stuns prisoners and criminals when hit for 3 seconds. The item reloads faster if you miss. Has a reloading time of 8 seconds. Tasing an innocent prisoner will not stun them, and will do nothing. * [[keycard|'Keycard']] - Police do not spawn with this, however, they can still open locked doors. It is presumed that you don't spawn with a keycard to prevent Police from putting keycards inside of cell drawers, allowing them to switch to a Prisoner and easily get a keycard. But police can still get one in their inventory from a police officer's corpse. In addition, police have a $2,000 ($2,400 for VIPs) Paycheck, which is received every morning at 5:00 AM. Whenever a police officer enters a car, lightbars and sirens will be added to any car that is civil, with the exception of the Dirtbike, ATV, Volt Bike, and Dune Buggy. Police get notifications whenever a robbery occurs, someone pickpockets an item from them, or if they pick up dropped cash from a prisoner. When that happens, they cannot arrest anybody for about 45 seconds, thus being bribed. Police can arrest prisoners if they: # Are in prohibited areas (areas that a prisoner wouldn't normally be in, like the Visitor Building or the Police Station or in the areas between police stations and visitor buildings.) # Have punched the Breaker Box, the box outside the main police station with a sign saying "don't punch me!" # Are hostile; includes punching or having a weapon. # Have pickpocketed a Police Officer. # Have entered any vehicle of any sort. If the police attempt to shoot or arrest a prisoner who is innocent, they will be notified in the bottom right corner of the screen and lose $25. In addition, they are warned on the top of the screen to stop shooting/arresting innocent prisoners. If the police kill/arrest 5 innocent prisoners through the use of weapons (punching them does not count), they will become a prisoner themselves as a punishment. This is to stop abusive behavior as a police officer against the prisoners, though the player can become a police officer again (some people use this in order to abuse the team more). However, police officers can arrest criminals and rule breaking prisoners with no penalty involved. Top 4 worst/best cops (on the criminal side) note this is community-based Worst # Hacker cops - Cops who cheat in the game. # Camping cops - Cops who camp in places where criminals rob. # Scam cops - Cop takes prisoner's money but doesn't let them help escape. # Arresting cops - Cops who lure prisoner's into places where they are not allowed and arrest them. Best # Nice cops - Cops who helps prisoners escape or take their keycard. # Keycard cops - Cops who usually let prisoners take keycard. # Helper cops - Cops who helps prisoners escape. # Friend cops - Friend who let’s their friend help them escape. Camping Cops Camping Cops are Police Officers who wait for criminals to finish robbing something then pounce and arrest them. They are commonly found on the top of the Jewelry stores and behind the bank stairs or outside the bank. They are despised by the community and are sometimes the reason for people making grinding or VIP servers. Sometimes, a criminal accidentally drives over the white X out side the Jewelry Store during a police chase. Police have been known to crawl in and pounce as soon as a criminal starts a robbery. .Trivia * There is an easter egg referencing the stereotype that police officers "camp". It consists of three cops (NPC) near a train tunnel literally camping, with one cop roasting a marshmallow, and two cops scaring each other. Behind the three of them is a small tent. * In the Rocket Fuel Update, Cops were given a higher Paycheck from 500 cash (600 cash if VIP) to 2000 cash (2400 cash if VIP) but the range of handcuffs was reduced. * One update has attempted to deter camping by adding the extremely rare possibility of getting struck by lightning while being AFK outdoors, but it is simple to stay (or rather camp) undercover. * Cops have blue name tags, badges, and have cars with police lights, making them easy to spot even from a distance. In addition, it is even easier if they are wearing the Police or SWAT uniform. * You can either receive a keycard, a pistol, or cash (very rare), from a successful pickpocket. Category:Teams